


More Than Brothers

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominant Dean, M/M, Submissive Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: The Winchesters' relationship has always been 'different' and still continues to be.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Wincest Shorts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	More Than Brothers

When he thought about it, Dean found it strange that he couldn’t recall the exact moment he’d first kissed his brother. It should’ve been one of those memories which stamped itself on your brain, never to be forgotten, yet there it was.

Since that nebulous first time though, the kisses had become deeper and more frequent, a flurry of need and carnal attraction growing exponentially until they could no longer keep their hands off each other.  
Both threw themselves with passion into this new, strange, brotherly relationship, one though, which Dean had no problem admitting, should never have been initiated. 

It was a moot point now. It did exist and there was no way they were giving it up.

The image of a panting, flushed Sam, his lips rosy and humid, his eyes wide with incredulity at what they were doing, had to be one of the most arousing things Dean had ever experienced.  
At times, his baby brother was insatiable, wanting, needing, and Dean was only too happy to provide. His kisses were returned with passion, his caresses matched by Sam’s own.

It didn’t hurt that Sam had a kinky streak hidden beneath his appearance of an empathic, clean-living kid. He liked to experiment, to submit to his big brother’s will. 

Dean’s delight had grown day by day as all the aspects of Sam’s libido revealed themselves like the gradual peeling away of an onion's layers.  
‘Please, Dean,‘ he’d beg, dragging his brother’s hand to his cock. ‘I’ll go crazy if I don’t feel your mouth there right now!’

Sam’s neediness responded perfectly to Dean’s own inclination to nurture; his innate craving to take care of his baby brother born of years of doing just that.  
Moreover, he enjoyed being in charge of their two-man family, of making the decisions for them both. It made him feel powerful, in command, a feeling which gratified his inner core.

Sam was the perfect submissive and Dean wasn’t sure if it had been Sam’s behavior which had stoked his own tendency to dominate, or vice versa Dean’s need to control that had spawned an obedient Sam.  
However, the roles were well established now and both enjoyed playing them.

Dean studied his brother’s long, lean naked body. The tanned skin was marred only by the black plug half-way inserted in his asshole, waiting for the older man to continue the work of filling the passage.

Dean had been inserting it slowly, maddeningly, enjoying Sam’s every hiss and moan, unsure if his little brother was appreciating the leisurely invasion of his body by the thick toy, or if he was cursing Dean for insisting.

He’d ordered Sam not to speak. Dean wanted to enjoy the experience in silence because like any marvelous work of art, the pleasure was in the contemplation and there was much pleasure in contemplating Sam’s ass.

Until a few minutes ago, Dean’s cock had been the occupier of his brother’s tight hole, unloading his come at the peak of an awesome orgasm.  
He hadn’t wanted the milky liquid to leak out. The idea of a part of him remaining inside Sam's body elated him. The plug was the finger in the dam of Sammy’s asshole, keeping it locked tight until Dean decided to maybe add a little more.

Inch by inch, he persevered with the plug until all that was left was the tail-end, a tantalizing reminder of what was inside.

Lingering a few moments to appreciate the view, Dean then joined his brother on the bed and pulled him into his arms. ‘You good?’ he asked, nuzzling at Sam’s earlobe.  
‘Yeah,’ was Sam’s breathless reply. ‘I’m good.’


End file.
